The present invention relates to means in belt conveyors, primarily intended to achieve synchronization of the load-carrying belt runs.
The invention is concerned with light conveyors of the type heretofore having two belts running in parallel. Such a conveyor has such low weight that it can be moved and erected in working position by one or at most two men and is particularly adaptable for handling building material such as roof tiles at building sites.
Such belts require rather elaborate electrical and/or mechanical systems for ensuring a synchronization of the two belts for ensuring a proper support and movement of goods thereby.